


Route 666- Part 1

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Cassie Robinson is a name you wished to never hear again. Cassie Robinson was a parasite for Dean but she’s back.  What does that mean for you and Dean?





	Route 666- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the first part of season 1 episode 13. Sorry for neglecting this for so long but it's back :)

The worst part of loving someone is when they don’t love you back. You tried, multiples times to tell Dean just how you felt about him. You thought you would at least deserve that much but he didn’t see it. He still saw you as his dorky little sister and nothing could change that.

Even when he was dating other women, you tried to be there for him. Sometimes, it was easy because you knew they were only going to be flings but then there were the women who saw something in Dean; the same thing you saw in him. You were talking about Cassie Robinson.

He met her when you, Dean and John were on a case in Ohio. She was a college student and the minute they met, they really hit it off. You thought it would just be another fling but then he started taking her on dates and becoming more, leaving you in the dust.

You were happy for him. You loved seeing him happy and if Cassie was his happiness, then you didn’t want that to be taken away from him. But it hurt, knowing you weren’t the woman to kiss or to hold him. It broke you inside but you had to get over it for Dean.

Then she did the unthinkable and she dumped him. You would never forget the hatred you felt for that woman and you hoped to God you would ever see her ever again. She didn’t deserve him and he didn’t deserve her. Hopefully, you would put her in the past.

Right now, you had to focus on Dean and his needs rather than your own. That’s why when you and the Winchesters been hunting back to back cases, you begged him for a break. You knew he was tired and Sam’s voiced his opinion plenty of times.

So, he “allowed” for a day or two break to just unwind and sleep it off. He really could use it. You made them both promise not to look for cases the first day and they kept their promise until the second day came. Dean was getting gas when he got a phone call.

Sam was stretching his legs, looking over a map on Baby’s hood. You decided to join Sam since Dean looked busy. When Sam got to the go, he started looking for a case and he was getting good at doing this because he found one in Pennsylvania.

“Ok. I think I found a way we can bypass that construction just east of here. We might even make Pennsylvania faster than we thought.” Sam said, always thinking ahead.

“Yeah. Problem is, we’re not going to Pennsylvania.” Dean said, lowering the phone. You wondered who he was talking to.

“We what?” You asked, walking over to him.

“I just got a call from an, uh, old friend. Her father was killed last night and I think it might be our kind of thing.” Dean said, not mentioned this said friend’s name. You bit your lip, trying to think of any kind of friend Dean had in his life that might need help. Your mind came across one name but you hoped it wasn’t her calling. After all, she did break his heart.

“What?” Sam asked, looked away from the map.

“Yeah. Believe me, she never would have called, if she didn’t need us.” Dean said, closing his phone and getting into the car. You gave Sam a look and sighed, that name becoming more and more prominent in your mind.

“What’s her name, Dean?” You asked, crossing your arms.

“Come on, are you coming or not?” Dean said from the front seat. He chose to ignore you and you glared at him before getting in the back. Sam gathered the map and got in the car. Dean took off after that, cruising down the road. It’s been a good couple of hours when Sam decided to speak.

“By old friend you mean…?”

“A friend that’s not new,” Dean said, keeping the mystery person a secret.

“Right, thanks for that. So, her name wouldn’t be Cassie, would it? Sorry, I had to snoop.” Sam grinned, holding up Dean’s phone.

“Wait, Cassie called you? Who does she think she is?” You scoffed from the backseat. You hated her for what she did to Dean and you didn’t know what you would do if you met her. The last time you saw her, you gave her a mouthful and called her some mean words but you didn’t regret any of them.

“Relax, Y/N, she needs our help,” Dean said. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. How could he still like her after what happened?

“So? What happened between you two?” Sam wondered.

“Sam, please, drop it.” You pleaded quietly but neither man listened to you.

“Yeah, we went out.” Dean shrugged.

“You mean you dated somebody? For more than one night?” Sam wondered.

“Am I speaking a language you’re not getting here? Dad, Y/N, and I were working a job in Ohio and she was finishing up college. We went out for a couple of weeks.” Dean said, acting like it wasn’t a big deal.

“And?” Sam pressed further.

“And nothing, Sam. They went out, they broke up and I had to be the one to pick up the pieces. I really hope she remembered what I said to her because if she didn’t, I’ll be glad to remind her.” You growled out, not happy about this at all.

“Y/N, would you quit it? That was a long time ago. I’m totally over it now.” You rolled your eyes because you knew that wasn’t true. You were there when she broke up with him and that was a day you didn’t want to revisit.

“By the way, how does she know what we do?” Sam asked. He looked at his brother and scoffed lightly, shaking his head. “You told her. You told her the secret! Our big family rule number one. We do what we do and we shut up about it. For a year and a half, I do nothing but lie to Jessica, and you go out with this chick in Ohio a couple times and you tell her everything?”

Dean still decided to say nothing and you rolled your eyes. You knew what Dean was feeling when he went out and you knew how he felt afterward. You knew it all but you let Dean tell his brother instead.

“Dean!” Sam pressed even further.

“Yeah, looks like.” Dean shrugged, terminating the conversation.

“She’s a bitch, is what she is.” You muttered, hoping neither brother heard but you could tell by the way Sam shifted and Dean clenching his jaw, that they both heard you. Dean made it to the destination in record time. You didn’t know he was so excited to see Cassie after everything that happened.

You got out of the Impala and walked into a newspaper office, looking around. You didn’t know what you would do once you saw Cassie but you were going to have to figure it out soon because when you saw her, your blood boiled.

You clenched your jaw and saw her turn around. She gasped when she saw Dean and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes. She was the one who dumped him, not he dumped her.

“Dean.” She said with a smile.

“Hey, Cassie.” You looked at Dean to see him staring at her like she was the only girl in the world. You wished he would look at you like that but you would never have that. You looked at Sam to see him smiling and you slapped his arm lightly, glaring at him.

“Are you going to introduce us?” You broke the moment between the two. Cassie’s eyes shifted from Dean to you and she visibly gulped.

“Yeah, you remember Y/N. And that’s my brother, Sam.” Dean said.

“Hi, Cassie. Long time, no see.” You said coldly, crossing your arms.

“Y/N, I didn’t know you would be here.” She said, uncomfortable.

“Oh, you know, I don’t abandon people. I stick with them no matter what.” Your tone was accusatory and you would have said more but Sam held you back. It was a good thing he was because you would have decked her for what she did.

“Alright, that’s enough from you,” Dean glared at you. You gasped, offended he would defend Cassie like that. He turned back to Cassie and gave her a soft look. “I’m sorry about your dad.”

“Yeah, me too.” She said, smiling again. You scoffed loudly, rolling your eyes and looking away from them. You couldn’t believe you were here.

“You know, you can leave, if you want,” Dean said, turning to you. That felt like a punch in the throat. You got tears and pushed Sam away, leaving the newspaper office. You couldn’t believe he was siding with Cassie on this one. Wasn’t he there when she broke up with him?

“Y/N…” You heard Sam say from behind you.

“No, Sam, this is what I was talking about. Dean will never care for me. He will never see me like I see him so what’s the fucking point?” You glared at Dean who left the building.

“What the hell was that?” Dean glared at you. You ignored him as you got in the car. You wouldn’t be talking to him for a while.

* * *

Of course, you would be in her house. Of course, she would be sticking to Dean’s side as if he was candy. You couldn’t take your eyes off her as she poured tea for the three of you.

“My mothers in pretty bad shape. I’ve been staying with her. I wish she wouldn’t go off by herself. She’s been so nervous and frightened. She was worried about dad.” Cassie sighed, handing out cups full of tea to everyone. You grabbed yours but put it down. You hated tea but she didn’t know that.

“Why?” Dean asked, taking his cup.

“He was scared. He was seeing things.” She sighed.

“Like what?” You knew Dean would probably be doing all the talking. You knew if you opened your mouth, something nasty would come along.

“He swore he saw an awful-looking black truck following him.” She looked worried.

“A truck? Who was the driver?” Sam asked, taking his cup of tea.

“He didn’t talk about a driver. Just the truck. He said it would appear and disappear. And, in the accident, Dad’s car was dented, like it had been slammed into by something big.”

“Now you’re sure this dent wasn’t there before?” Sam asked. You looked over at Dean and saw him set his cup down with disgust. You guess Cassie didn’t really know Dean at all because he hated tea just as much as you did.

“He sold cars. Always drove a new one. There wasn’t a scratch on that thing. It had rained hard that night. There was mud everywhere. There was a distinct set of muddy tracks leading from dad’s car… leading right to the edge, where he went over,” Cassie explained, getting emotional. Even though you hated her, you felt bad for her. It wasn’t easy, losing a parent. “One set of tracks. His.”

“The first was a friend of your fathers?” Dean wondered.

“Best friend. Clayton Soames. They owned the car dealership together. The same thing happened. There was a dent but no tracks. The cops said exactly what they said about my dad. He ‘lost control of his car’.”

“Can you think of any reason why your father and his partner might be targets?” Dean asked. She shook her head in sadness.

“And you think this vanishing truck ran them off the road?” Sam wondered.

“When you say it aloud like that,” Cassie stopped herself and sighed. “Listen, I’m a little skeptical about this… ghost stuff… or whatever it is you guys are into.”

“Skeptical. If I remember, I think you said I was nuts.” Dean said, lowering his head.

“That was then.” She looked at him with sincerity. Dean stared at her back with an emotion you didn’t see from him a lot. You had to fight tears away when looking at them.

“Yeah, that was then. This is now. So why don’t step out of the way and let the adults handle it.” You said. You didn’t mean to say that out loud but your mouth wouldn’t stop. Dean was about to scold you but Cassie spoke up before had the chance.

“I just know that I can’t explain what happened up there. So, I called you.” She added. She looked at you and you looked away before she could do anything. Thankfully, someone entered the house and you looked to see who it was. A middle-aged woman, possibly Cassie’s mother, walked into view. Cassie walked over to her, grabbing her arm gently. Sam and Dean got up in her presence and you felt the need to follow them.

“Mom. Where have you been? I was so worried.”

“I had no idea you’d invited friends over.” She looked at her daughter.

“Mom, this is Dean, a… friend of mine from…. college. And his brother Sam. That’s Y/N, Sam and Dean’s friend.”

“Well, I won’t interrupt you.” Mrs. Robinson said and was going to walk away but Dean stopped her.

“Mrs. Robinson. We’re sorry for your loss. We’d like to talk to you for a minute if you don’t mind?”

“I’m really not up for that right now.” She said, affronted. She left the room and you bit your lip to hold your tongue. This wasn’t the time for your smart mouth. You would find time for it though because your inner ego was begging to be released.


End file.
